This invention relates generally to vehicle convertible tops and, more particularly, to a hybrid header for a vehicle convertible top.
Contemporary convertible tops comprise a pair of spaced collapsible articulated linkages interconnected by spaced transverse bows. The front or #1 bow is constructed to latch to the vehicle header and is itself called the top header. In some tops, the top terminates in a rear bow which is movable to enable operation of a tonneau cover, upon which the rear bow rests in top raised position, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,768 to Fischbach.
Conventionally, these bows are made of stamped steel, with the header formed of several pieces of steel and mounting brackets for the top latches, such as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 34,033 to Godette. Consequently, these contemporary headers are complex, bulky, heavy, and expensive to manufacture. Since weight is critical in contemporary vehicles, it would be desirable to provide a header which is lighter, more compact, simpler and less expensive than contemporary steel headers.
Occupant safety is a continuing concern in vehicle design. Consequently, it would also be desirable to provide a header that incorporates padding to lessen the effect of forceful occupant contact with the header.